


Wintery Kiss

by MeiriLorii (RunaRina)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Off season, One Shot, can't get enough of these two rly, idk but i found the ending kinda cute?, most definitely fluff, mostly fluff at the end tbh, not really angst, nothing too serious here, pre-kaishin, why do i like making my fav characters suffer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaRina/pseuds/MeiriLorii
Summary: "How did you even find me here Shin-chan?"A fond chuckle. "Of course I'd find you. I've been chasing you for years now that you won't be able to hide from me anymore, KID-san."Kaito pouted, curious, but smiling all the same. "That doesn't answer my question the slightest bit oh great detective."Kaishin/Shinkai





	Wintery Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so I've been gone for almost a year? -cough- but hey, I'm back with a new one shot so!..

It was a dark, cold night.

The wind blew past in low freezing degrees as everything around him constantly turned colder, moving his clothes and mussing up his already tousled hair as a few more unruly cowlicks were swept up in several different directions. Exhaling a puff of warm condensing air, the young man sitting desolately by the only occupied bench tugged his light thin clothes —certainly not ones for this kind of weather— firmly around his body in a weak attempt to conserve body heat, contemplating.

It was pretty useless, he knew, as he could barely feel the frigid air. Although.. should he be worried..? Some panicky part of his brain had been whispering that the numbness should be an alarming forewarning that his body was not getting the right temperature it needed. Warmth. But he could barely remember the feeling as he stared at the hand he had been unconsciously rubbing the entire time he had been sitting there. Waiting.

Oh. Right. He had been waiting for someone to make an appearance, right? But for the life of him he couldn't remember who he's been waiting for this entire time. Who'd be so important to warrant his patience to wait out in the open with the weather this unstable? Was he even waiting for somehow who will make it or would this be in vain?

Actually, he couldn't really remember much from the time he had woken up from that brightly lit room. Just that he had to come to this place, something familiar, whatever it might cost him because apparently some part of him feels that this place was important; that it held a remarkably meaningful memory that refused to be recovered from deep within the pit of scrambled mess that was his brain.

This had to some kind of weird dream. He knew from some part deep inside him that people don't just forget everything in one day. They don't just wake up from an unknown place he subconsciously knew as a hospital room only to go someplace they thought they should be but apparently couldn't seem to figure out the reason behind as to why.

He couldn't even remember his name.. Why his left hand had been covered in bandages —something that had become a makeshift glove— and the faint desperate feeling still thrumming through his adrenaline pumped veins when he had run away from that room.

The young man had to be missing something important, and the thought itself made his head hurt that he had stopped trying to think of it too much in hopes that the pounding headache would just stop.

Somewhere far across the male, the large clocktower chimed its musical bell, the large hand moving to point directly upward towards the sky as it rang its call before midnight.

One more hour..

Just then, sometime after, something soft dropped down bellow his left eye to turn into freezing liquid, moving down his cheek before the wind started to pick up again from its earlier lazy breeze.

Snow. His mind supplied once more as he held his bare and almost frozen hand outward to catch more of the falling white flakes as they started to descent down from the puffy greyish-white clouds overhead.

He could barely recall —a memory?— being drenched as the cold ball of ice soaked through his coat and clothes, someone throwing him a handful in retaliation to start a playful snowball fight. Either that or they'd form something out of the pile that had accumulated that day. (Who's idea it was or if those were even real or a figment of his imagination, he's not sure anymore.) Of warm fireplaces, shared blankets and cups of hot beverages. Lazy and comfortable silences that droned on as the nearby grandfather clock slowly ticked away the seconds to lull him into a light sleep..

It was somehow disconcerting how he was starting to long for something he couldn't even fully remember, but nonethess, he surmised that the winter chill couldn't be much good for his sore and bandaged up self. (He's only clad in a pair of what should be his jeans and a light long sleeved shirt. Not exactly heavy and heat conserving.)

But.. He was starting to feel sleepy. He's tired and he just wanted to take small nap..

Unable to stop his lids from dropping, he fell into a light daze like slumber..

* * *

"Hey, Kaito, what do you want to do for Christmas?"

The innocent question snapped said magician out of the mathematical equation he had, for once, been studying about for exams. Normally, Kaito would just wave his hand and skim through his text books with an uncaring air. He usually passed with flying colors anyway even with his obvious inattentiveness during lessons but for now, he deemed a few brush ups and advance topics would do him fairly well especially with his course of action for next week.

Which he hadn't informed Shinichi as of yet.

And the detective had been the one to bring up about the incoming holidays.. Which was a bit unusual ever since he had known Kudou Shinichi and had started to drop by frequently by the mansion after they had sorted out their own individual mess. Out of the five years that he had known him, this was a first for Christmas, —this year being the one he had managed to finally have the courage to ask Shinichi if he could room with him because despite one of the guest rooms practically being his by now, he still wants to make sure he's welcomed to stay for far longer than a few days. It was just too spacious and quiet by himself and he just figured that with both of them living by themselves, it wouldn't be so bad.

Well, it had always been Kaito forcing him out of work for a much deserved break so..

Ah. Shit.

"Eh.. Christmas?" Chuckling sheepishly, Kaito scratched the back of his head lightly, tapping one end of his mechanical pencil by the corner of his lips as he sent his roommate a crooked grin.

Shinichi in return just blinked at him, one raised eyebrow urging him to go on and elaborate as he went back to typing away in his own laptop. Kaito willed himself not to read in too much on the small shift of his body language, telling himself that it was most definitely not disappointment that had shined through the other's azure eyes for the briefest of seconds before it went back to the usual indifferent stare.

Thief or no thief, he still thinks that the detective was very much annoying whenever he does that. Closing him off as if he couldn't read him. And well, maybe the smallest bit challenging and attractive. But that's from a tiny part of his brain that he had tucked way back since it always sprouted nonsense about adorable snappy detectives..

Shaking his head to rid himself of such distracting thoughts, the magician opened his mouth for a response, feeling much like a bastard who's just making excuses and he cringed inwardly even as his face outwardly showed his deepest sincerity.

"It was just yesterday and I would have told you about it right away but then you've got a case until late in the evening.. " Shrugging lightly, he leaned his head over the heel of his right hand, left hand absently flipping his pen between his fingers and nervousness showing through as the pace picked up with the detective's show of near callousness.

"Anyways, Kaa-san called and informed me about having scheduled a magic show over New York. Something about a Christmas reunion between her and Oyaji's common friends that I just have to make a small show for." Trailing off, he counted off a few seconds before adding. "I was scheduled to go next week and will probably be gone for the duration of about two weeks until after Christmas and well.. I was wondering if somehow you'd be able to come too since we're given an early break.."

Kaito already knew the answer, but he mentally crossed his fingers anyway.

The continuous clicking and clacking of keys stopped momentarily as Shinichi leaned back on his armchair after a beat of tense silence from Kaito. He looked worn out around the edges and the magician made a mental note to himself that he'd have to pester the detective this weekend just to have the other stop wasting away his day offs solving through a bunch of case files and either going or stumbling over crime scenes.

Apparently, Kaito was Shinichi's living, walking, and working omamori that cancels out the detective's corpse magnet abilities. Kaito would always remind him so whenever he'd drag him out for an impromptu vacation and Shinichi would just sigh every time and submit to his whims with little to no struggle. Though the magician secretly likes to think that that's because his companion might enjoy those out of the blue outings with him.

And it wasn't like he has anything to lose when they both have everything to gain out of it anyways.

Shinichi's a detective, but as much as he loves his work and would do anything for justice, Kaito knew that sometimes things just felt too dark that sleep couldn't even save him from nightmares, the magician dragging him out whenever he felt like the detective needs an out for a while. He empathized with that fairly well.  
  
"That sounds great Kaito." Shinichi's grin looked genuine although it doesn't seem to reach his eyes. Kaito knew that look far too much —he's pretty used to that by now, so why did he feel as if he had just been punched in the gut?— that he had anticipated the next words even before the other opened his mouth to continue, "Your mother must be really proud of you and I'm happy that you can finally start your career from here but.. "

Kaito cut him off when Shinichi's words skirted around the conversation, his mind, for once, was unable to come up with the correct set of sentences.

Lips twitching upward into a slight smile —the magician couldn't do more than that else it would be too fake. " Yeah. Kaa-san won't stop telling me that over the phone, so kind of guessed she was." His normally cheery tone was a tad more neutral than usual, but Shinichi, who he was sure to have caught the slight change, didn't say anything. Kaito sensed the guilt however, the tenseness over the other's shoulders, and he suddenly felt undeniably warm as his smile softened into a decidedly indulgent grin.

"But hey, after you're done with that case with Takagi-keiji, we could always celebrate the new years together, right?" If his words had come out more hopeful, neither decided to comment about it.

The detective should have expected that part really, what with the moonlighting thief's habit of sending his doves after him after a certain accident —not so much of an accident as it was a cleverly planned one. Though.. That meant Kaito knew and had still tried to ask him if he would be able to make it. Isn't it just sad that this almost felt like he's abandoning the other?

He should be feeling annoyed with all the stalking, but he only felt fond exasperation, the latter one winning out over his features as he crossed his arms with a soft sigh.

"Why do I even bother?" Shaking his head, Shinichi could feel a tug on his lips and he didn't even bother to hide his amusement as he faced the magician fully from his position. "Just try not to blow the house up with all the fireworks."

And Kaito's laugh, relieved and content, rang over the halls of the Kudou residence, filling the previously empty house with its warmth.

* * *

"-to! "

He could faintly hear someone shouting something, the words and meaning lost to him as he was still feeling groggy from the impromptu nap.

"Oi! Kai-"

Someone was shaking him now, and even though he felt quite annoyed with the treatment to his limp body, he couldn't bother to bring himself to move just yet. His eyes felt as if it was bolted close and his arms and legs heavy with lead.

"—you said..."

What were they saying? He couldn't really think much of anything else at the moment, head feeling as if stuffed with cotton. That was before his head throbbed with a vengeance, more vicious and twice the earlier pain, forcing him to move much closer to that comforting wamth. A soft near inaudible whimper left his dry throat when the movement aggravated what should be numb skin and flesh, bandages slowly being stained red.

"You idiot!"

As the fog over his senses slowly lifted, Kaito could feel his source of warmth shake but he was still unable to discern the reason as to why with his brain still trying to reboot.

"Why'd you.." A choked whisper as the speaker tried to regain composure. "Gods Kaito.. We've been searching for you for _hours_  and you're nowhere to be found. I thought.. I thought he got you this time for good and.."

..What?

Oh. Was that Shinichi? It sure sounds like it. He must be suffering from a pretty bad concussion if he's ever forgotten his favourite critic for even just a second. But that also doesn't sound quite about right. Why would Shinichi be acting like this and be reduce to such a mess?

"-nichi?" His voice was horribly hoarse that Kaito gave a brief thought about drinking something to patch the soreness of his throat.

The detective immediately froze before he slowly leaned his head back from the embrace he's wrapped the magician with, turning wide blue eyes at the groaning bundle in his arms and clashing with hazy and clearly pained and disoriented indigo.

Unable to word anything out the first few seconds with waves of relief spreading through Shinichi's stiff form, he sagged back down around the other, arms holding him in a carefully tight hold to avoid aggravating his wounds any more that they already are.

A comforting silence settled between them, Kaito returning the hug as much as he could without hurting himself by moving too much. Both of them just basking in each other's presence, not wanting to break the moment just yet.

It was Shinichi who did.

"I'm sorry." His memories are still a jumbled mess but Kaito supposed that he should have seen this one coming from Shinichi. The amount guilt from the words alone does not sit well with him. "If only I had picked you up at the airport in time then.."

No. It wasn't his fault, really. "I don't blame you Shinichi. The case was important and—"

"You don't understand Kaito!" Cutting him off, the other male raked a frustrated hand through his otherwise neatly combed hair, which Kaito only now realized looked much like his own nest of messy strands from the abuse it must have gone through this whole time. "The guy we've been after, the serial killings all pointed towards the same thing and.. and after we finally traced the next victim.." Another choked sound escaped him and the magician suddenly had a horrible feeling where this was leading to.

He decided to shut the detective up before he could start getting all logical on him. He likes that part of Shinichi, —he'd even admit to having admired him because of it, that strong sense of justice— he really does. But sometimes, when it comes to times like this, letting him go on gives him more reason to blame himself for something and thus pulling him deeper into self-reproach.

"Shinichi." He started, breathing through his mouth and noticing his companion shiver lightly in his arms. "It's not your fault. I can't remember much but I think I saw you before I black out. You were able to stop him before he was able to really get me right?"

"Yes, but—"

"The plane landed earlier than planned considering the anticipated heavy snow. Not your fault I was planning on surprising you at the precinct." Kaito waited for more rebuttals from the detective and continued on when nothing came. "You came to stop him. That's all that matters to me."

Shinichi shook his head, a shaky breath slipping past chapped lips. "I could have lost you. I.. He was able to escape as I was checking you for serious injuries. I thought he got you for real when you disappeared from your room." It ended with a soft whisper, traces of fear still evident.

He snuggled closer towards his roommate, content, more than willing to provide physical reassurance. "I'm fine. I'm here. I could only imagine that you caught him this time with a painful hit by that soccer ball of death of yours." A simple statement that spoke volumes of how much faith he had on the other.

"Yes." It seems that Shinichi understood perfectly well, the implications not lost to him with how he tightened his hold around the weakened magician. "Yes I did.."

The silence stretched on as the tension slowly left the detective.

"How did you even find me here Shin-chan?"

A fond chuckle as Shinichi propped his head over Kaito's, rubbing his back soothingly, willingly sharing body heat. "Of course I'd find you. I've been chasing you for years now that you won't be able to hide from me anymore, KID-san."

Kaito pouted, curious, but smiling all the same. "That doesn't answer my question the slightest bit oh great detective."

Faint snicker. "To be honest? I've sort of had a feeling that I'd find you here. You've always been the sentimental type and this was the place we've first met so I just went with my instinct."

"Really?" The magician let out an amused snort, knowing there was more to it that the detective isn't telling but willing to let it go with how tired he was.

Shinichi lightly laughed, shaking his head. "Kaito?"

"Mmh?"

"Please just.. don't do that again."

Smiling from his position on the detective's lap, Kaito hummed, not wanting to risk nodding his head as he shifted just the tiniest bit closer, enjoying the scent of pine and mint that was solely Shinichi. "Okay."

"..and Kaito?"

He was starting to get sleepy again, only this time he felt safe and warm, being wrapped securely with Shinichi watching over him. He certainly could get used to this. "Yes?"

"Let's get you back home."

"Yeah." Grin stretching wider, and with all the warmth he could muster, Kaito glanced up towards Shinichi as he was carefully lifted up into his arms. The first time the other had admitted it to be just that after the past year of Kaito moving in with him. "Home."

And as the clocktower strike midnight, Shinichi gave the now slumbering magician a feather light kiss on his forehead, silently promising to himself to always treasure something so precious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I know how horribly off season this is. It was supposed to be for Christmas but I got side tracked by work and other things and now I'm planning on resigning from my current job and go on a hunt for a new one so yeah, life's busy.
> 
> I won't make any promises for "A Kaleidoscope of Colors" but I do plan on rewriting the whole story from scratch. Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated so please do R&R! :'D


End file.
